Virtual machine monitors (VMMs) are software virtualized platforms that allow multiple guest operating systems and/or other applications to run concurrently on the same host computing device. Some virtual machine monitors are designed to be executed over an operating system, are robust, and include many features. Such virtual machine monitors are commonly known as type-2 virtual machine monitors. Other virtual machine monitors are designed to be executed directly on the hardware platform of the computing device and include few features such as diagnostic capabilities. Such virtual machine monitors are commonly known as type-1 virtual machine monitors or hypervisors. Because hypervisors are typically designed to be “thin” and include few features, the hypervisors do not typically include error recovery code. As such, should the typical hypervisor encounter a software error, the hypervisor is unable to handle and/or recover from such an error.